Lo último que se pierde, lo último que se encuentra
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: "Encontré a Esperanza esperándome en la calle, ella me habló de un futuro y de luchar por él, me dijo: Libertad te espera, ella siempre te será fiel."


_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _is when I'm alone with you._

 _I was born sick, but I love it,_

 _command me to be well,_

 _amen, amen, amen._

 _(Take me to church, Hozier)_

«Te lo mereces, niño, mereces todo lo que te ocurrirá, por necio. No eres más que un crío imprudente, jugaste con quien no debías y pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos.

¿Decías que no creías en los dioses, que los hombres tienen libertad para forjar su propio destino? No voy a negar eso último. Sin embargo, tenlo en cuenta, los dioses tenemos el poder de colocar obstáculos en vuestros caminos.

Recuérdalo, muchacho.

Me esforzaré porque nunca lo olvides.»

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Enjolras, un eco infernal, forjado a base de malos presagios en el fuego de la venganza. Su inicial incredulidad tan solo había sido un falso oasis en mitad de un desierto que, pese a su apariencia inconsistente, era demasiado real.

«Juega con fuego y acabarás calcinado. Juega con los dioses y todo lo que amas acabará reducido a cenizas», solía decir su padre cuando se embarcaba en la exhaustiva tarea de inculcarle una fe que nunca le calaba hasta los huesos.

Le costaba admitir que padre había tenido razón, que sus palabras habían sido una diminuta profecía que escondía en su interior un desastre de dimensiones sobrehumanas, un desastre que, sin embargo, cabía en una simple caja.

Si otro hubiese errado y no él todo habría sido diferente, en lugar de aquella persistente tormenta, les bañaría una fina llovizna. Pero los relámpagos de su particular tormenta habían llegado a todo lo que amaba y él, lamentablemente, amaba a la humanidad.

En ocasiones sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, a pesar de todo, nunca había llegado a hacerlo.

Se sabía culpable de aquella serie de desdichas, pero era consciente de que el origen de todo aquello era Zeus. El profundo odio que le profesaba le ayudaba a conservar la cordura en todo momento, a mantenerse firme.

Los dioses deberían ser sabios, gozar de la madurez de los ancianos y de la ilusión de los niños, o al menos eso creía, aunque sabía que la realidad era diferente.

Al fin y al cabo, el origen de aquel desastre había sido la ira del padre de todos los dioses al verse rechazado por Enjolras.

Le odiaba con todo su ser, por su culpa había condenado a la raza humana en su totalidad.

Por su culpa había condenado a Grantaire.

Era él la mayor víctima y se creía el mayor culpable. Desde aquel día en el que Zeus, lleno de celos, le entregó el desastre camuflado de regalo había sido devorado por todos los males que, sin saberlo, había liberado.

A veces parecía que sus emociones eran estables y de un momento a otro se quedaba quieto, con la mirada cristalina clavada en el vacío.

Enjolras, desde el día del apocalipsis, se dedicaba a pelear contra el mal. Decía, con la mirada llena de una firmeza impropia de alguien que ha sufrido lo que él, que debía resolver lo que había provocado. Acallaba la culpabilidad con buenos actos, avanzando a pasos lentos hacia el paraíso que antes conocían.

Cuando las cosas iban bien Grantaire solía decir que tenía porte de guerrero, pero que siempre sería un guerrero frustrado porque nunca heriría a sus hermanos.

Pero estaba equivocado. Se había convertido en un verdadero guerrero, aunque no participase en guerras, libraba batallas día tras día contra los males que asolaban el mundo y amenazaban con ensombrecer los logros del progreso.

Y mientras tanto, seguía intentando infundir el valor que Grantaire necesitaba para mirar de nuevo en aquella caja y ver que aún había esperanza (tardaría tiempo en entender, pero finalmente entendería que Grantaire veía el interior de la caja al mirar en sus ojos). Hasta que no lo consiguiese haría caso a Zeus y no olvidaría, recordaría hasta que fuese necesario lo último que le había dicho, con tono burlón:

«Tener esperanza es fácil cuando se tiene fe en lo humano, sin embargo, nunca será sencillo inculcarla, pues, como sabes, la humanidad es el origen de la decepción.»


End file.
